One Last Hope
by Warrior of Galen Eryn
Summary: This is about what happens before, during and after the last battle with Nergal. Chapter 3 uncludes RathLyn - pls read and review!
1. chapter 1

Hello, all! I hope you enjoy this story…just a little fic on what happens before, during and after the last battle. This is my first time writing a Fire Emblem fic, so I'd really appreciate it if you all gave me some comments. Constructive criticism is also welcome.

One Last Hope

"This is it," Eliwood said quietly. " The last battle that will decide the fate of all of Elibe."

The group stood outside Dragon's Gate in clusters, most of them looking either worried, scared or dejected. Some, like Rath and Raven to name a few, simply looked indifferent.

"Nergal awaits his death here," Hector said, trying his best to shield his anxiety and not look weak. His voice, however, lacked the usual confidence and brashness.

Lyn could only nod mutely as she gazed upon the Dragon's Gate, which loomed threateningly over their heads. The dark-colored walls matched the gloomy sky above. At the dread isle, where Nergal's power was at its fullest, there was no sunshine, no laughter.

Finally, Eliwood turned to the legion of fighters that had followed him, Hector and Lyn everywhere they went, and said in a voice laced with apprehension,

"Not all of us can fight…only a chosen few will be selected to take part in the last battle." All the fighters nodded. Even though it would be considered a great honour to be selected for the battle, many were secretly hoping that they would not be picked to fight for fear of perishing in the battle.

"Choose wisely, my lords. Choose carefully," Athos rumbled in his deep voice. "Those that are picked must have skills of the very highest. Take only the most powerful. There will be no turning back for the Chosen Few."

All the company stood in silence, fidgeting around and getting more and more nervous. Most feared Nergal's great power – it was a lie to say all were confident in winning – and yet none wanted to back out voluntarily for fear of being cowardly.

Finally, Karel broke the silence.

"Long and far I have traveled in search of worthy opponents. One by one I cut them down with my blade. Now I will not turn away from one whom I deem is worthy of my skills and attention. I do not fear death. As such I will come with you." His cold voice uttered these words as he walked over to stand by the four that were destined to fight in the last battle – Lord Athos, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis. Guy shivered a little – he could already see the bloodlust in the one eye that was not covered by his master's fringe.

"Take care, brother…I will not be fighting by your side," Karla called out gently. Karel nodded. Once he would have scoffed at her words and called her weak, submissive…but now all he said was: "you too, sister."

"Guy. You have been a good student for one that's so young. I have no regrets passing on my skill to you. But your fate lies not in this battle. You are young and have many years ahead of you. Perfect these skills I have imparted. And…protect Priscilla. Should we fail in this attempt, you know the two of you must help each other." Karel spoke. Guy nodded quietly, his gaze wandering form Karel over to Priscilla.

Just a few weeks ago when he had narrowly escaped death, the troubadour had cried with relief to know that he was still alive, and later the both of them had expressed their feelings for each other.

And anyway, Guy did not really want to die. The young but talented swordmaster was determined to hone his skills and one day best even the great Sword Demon himself.

"I will go too! For Ninian…no, for the both of us! This is what Ninian would have wanted, I'm sure, Lord Eliwood." Nils' high voice piped up as he darted away from his friends and ran to stand by Eliwood. The three lords nodded. Nils could not fight, but he did have his own uses.

At that moment, Rath too, made up his mind. He urged his horse forward.

"I will fight for the honour of the Sacaens – and also for the love of the daughter of the Lorca," the Nomad Trooper said quietly.

"No!" Lyn cried. "No…please, Rath…I…please…" the Lady of Caelin trailed off.

"Lyn…Lady of Caelin…Daughter of the Lorca…" Rath dismounted and held Lyn's hands tightly. "Whether by your will or mine, both of us were fated to be in this battle. I was exiled from my tribe for a reason – and if Father Sky and Mother Earth judge me unworthy if leaving Dragon's Gate alive, then so be it, I will not flee." Lyn's eyes were filled with tears. But she nodded and hugged Rath tightly, burying her face into his chest so that none would see her tear stained face.

By now, the large majority who had not volunteered were feeling rather awkward and uncomfortable.

"Jaffar… are you going to fight?" Nino asked Jaffar, away from the rest of the company in the shadows. The assassin remained silent as usual, but Nino, who had learned to read Jaffar's feelings from the slightest movements of his features, saw the determination in his red eyes.

"Please don't, Jaffar…please…I know you're angry at Nergal for taking away most of your life, but…I can't live without you…Lloyd and Linus have already…" Nino broke off, seeing that her words had no effect whatsoever on Jaffar. Sure, his expression softened a little, but not the glower of vengeance in his eyes. Nino finally gave in.

"Very well, Jaffar. But please, take care of yourself. Remember what fate befell the rest of the Four Fangs! I will wait for you in Fargus' ship…and if this helps at all, Lloyd, Linus and I…we all thought that you were a formidable opponent, and…well…I love you."

"Me too." Jaffar's voice, so coarse due to lack of use, sounded like sweet music to Nino when she heard those words. "Nino, if I die…if anything happens…promise me, that you will flee. And that you will not stay on Dread Isle. Fine someone else who will take care of you."

Nino nodded, and said no more. But she remained in the shadows with Jaffar, waiting for the rest of the fighters to be chosen.

Outside Dragon's Gate, Marcus crossed over to Eliwood and said ,

"My Lord Eliwood, my mission on this quest was to protect you. I will stand by you until the breath leaves my body. If you go to fight, I will go with you." The elderly Paladin said sternly.

"General Marcus" Eliwood began. "I know that you want to fulfill your duty in protecting me. However, I need you to go back to Pherae and protect my mother. Should I die in this attempt, the Lady Eleanora will be the last of the rulers of Pherae, and Nerga's armies will focus their attacks on her. This is the last battle now, and this order will probably be your last. Don't worry, Marcus. I have grown and matured over these past few months, and my mother needs your help and safeguarding more than I do. Please, Marcus…nothing you say will change my mind…for once, I will have to go against your wishes."

Marcus hesitated, then bowed to his liege. "Yes, milord. I …I will protect your mother with my life."

"Marcus…thank you for your understanding…believe me, there is no other knight I would rather have by my side. But sometimes, we have to give in." Eliwood whispered, touched by Marcus' loyalty. Then, he turned to Harken, Isadora and Lowen.

"Knights of Pherae…return to your country and protect your Lady. For if I were to perish in this attempt, then, Harken, I charge you with protecting my Mother. Protect her as you have protected my Father and I. You must also lead the other knights to battle. Isadora, you have been a good fighter and a steady warrior, and few men can match up to your courage. However, I would not like to see you parted from Harken again. If I were to return, I will arrange your marriage," Eliwood continued.

At this Isadora smiled sadly and squeezed Harken's hand. After the two had been reunited, and before Eliwood and Hector had led their group to Dread Isle, the Hero had proposed to Isadora, and both had promised each other that they would always remain side by side.

"Lowen, your skills have improved greatly. However, you are much too young - "

"But, milord!" Lowen sputtered.

"Enough. Follow Marcus back to Pherae and continue your training. One day, you may well become one of the greatest knights." Lord Eliwood's stern voice brooked on argument. Lowen bowed his head as he did not dare argue with his Lord.

Before the Pherae knights turned to leave, Isadora said tearfully to Marcus and Eliwood,

"No knight ever had a better Lord."

"And no country ever had more loyal soldiers," Eliwood gently replied.

"Don't forget your meals, now, milord," Lowen said quietly before running towards Fargus' ship.

So, did you like it? the selection of the people for the battle continues in the next chapter, if not it will be rather long-winded. And yes, I know many of you think that Guy would be better than Karel, but Guy's strength really sucks and at least karel has more strength.. Anyway, please review!!


	2. chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews! This is the second chapter, and I hope that you'll enjoy it! Don't forget to review!

One Last Hope : chapter 2

"Florina! Oswin!" Hector bellowed. "Get over here! You too, Matthew! Now, I don't want you to go around hurting yourselves, all right? None of you are to fight tomorrow! No, Oswin! If I die, who's gonna lead Ostia's knights, eh? I mean, now that Uther's ..." Hector stopped and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem...you must handle the defences as well as you can, and I trust that you will remember all the battle strategies you have seen. Also, should war befall Ostia, get the civilians to safety first – make for Bern, for I do not think that the Queen and King would have forgotten us yet.

Oswin decided not to waste his breath arguing with Hector – the Ostian lordling hardly needed any protection. The General remembered seeing Hector barreling through an entire army and emerge unscathed. No, Hector was the one least likely to die.

"Yes, Milord. Rest assured, I will govern Ostia well in your stead...return soon...I will be waiting for your return...as well as stia...we will all wait for you..." Oswin said solemnly. Hector gripped Oswin's hand and the General returned the gesture in his own iron grip, in a show of eternal friendship and loyalty between the two friends.

Matthew, you'd better protect Florina! Hear that! Or else I will...well never mind what I will do...just protect her and keep her safe!" Hector ordered the thief. Also, I know that Serra is really annoying, but bear with her for sometime, she will be returning with you to Ostia."

"It seems that it was only just now you were scolding for stalking about in the shadows like a wraith." Matthew, possibly the most charismatic spy Ostia had to offer, didn't look remotely charming now with a lopsided grin that was threatening to slide off his face and make way for the tears that were held back in his eyes only by his will.

Florina didn't say anything. She thought that she would only be useless in battle, and anyway she hated fighting. She put her slender arms around Hector as far as they would go, then started crying freely. She made the Great Lord Promise that he would return no matter what. Hector, who was never good at comforting people, hurriedly agreed.

Meanwhile, Kent was torn between doing his duty of protecting Lyn and staying with Fiora, who would be staying back to protect her sisters. Fiora told him gently that she would understand if Kent insisted on doing his duty. After all, she herself was also duty - bound to protect her country – it was just that Florina's safety came first. Kent's problems were solved by Lyn and Sain.

"Kent...I have never found a more noble person than you. But I now release you from all oaths and pledges. Return to Caelin or go to Ilia with Fiora...you, at least, have some time to cherish your days. And...please, make sure that nothing happens to Florina...she has been a very good friend..." Lyn could not control her tears anymore. Droplets of waster trickled down her smooth skin. Kent himself felt a lump rising in his throat. Fiora solemnly promised Lyn that Florina would always be their first priorities.

Kent nodded in agreement. Then, he saw Rath unrolling his tent and preparing to sleep. Jogging over, he grabbed the Sacaen's arm.

"Hey, Rath...you'd better take care of Lyn...she's one of my best friends, you know. And if anything happens to her, you will be held responsible," the Paladin warned the Nomad Trooper.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Lyn with my life," Rath assured Kent.

"Hmph." Sain snorted, looking and Lyn and Fiora. "And what about me? Left out of everything as usual. Don't worry, Kent old boy, I, too, will guard Lady Lyndis with my life. You needn't fear. Take care of one another. Kent, you were the best friend I ever had. Albeit a wet blanket at times. Well. Enjoy the lovely woman Sain doesn't have! And cheer up! At least you have a few days to spend in the presence of the lovely lady Fiora!" Sain said, grinning, showing some of his old charm.

Blushing, Kent proceeded to scold Sain, much to the laughter of the two women there. No matter how bleak the situation was, Sain would always be there to cheer them up.

It seemed that crying was a common state of things that night, for Lady Louise was also weeping as she tried to persuade Lord Pent to let her fight.

"Louise, you can't go...you have to take care of our child and bring him to safety...don't you see? This isn't about how the two of us will get separated...it's about letting our child live to see better days. And I have to fight...this is my responsibility! If I do not aide Lord Athos, who knows what darkness will engulf Elibe?" Pent tenderly explained. He clasped his arms tightly around his wife and kissed her head.

Louise bit her lip, but for Pent's – and her child's – sake, she tried to be strong.

"Come back soon...I cannot live without you...and neither can our child." Pent promised his beloved wife that he would do his best to return safely.

When Erk approached Pent, his master turned to him and said, " Ah, Erk. Much as I understand your feelings, I would like you to stay out of this battle. I would like you to protect Louise, and should I fall, you must promise to pass down the skills of Magic. The skills I have taught you, imparted to me from the great Athos himself. Your powers are superior to many twice your age, but I fear that you will meet your match before tomorrow night." Erk nodded, before wishing his teacher good luck. Serra was shrilly forbidding him to go, anyway. ("Who will protect me when you're gone, Erky?!")

"Hawkeye," Lord Athos called. The berserker came forward, thrusting Dragon's Gate a rather apprehensive look as he came. Then he faced the Living Legend, whose features were twisted in sorrow. "You have to protect, Arcadia, Hawkeye...now that Nergal wishes to let Dragons into Elibe, you have to protect the remnant of the people who used to live in peace with Dragons.

'And if our attempt to stop Nergal were to fail, then hopefully the people of Arcadia will be pressed to stand up for the fate of Elibe. You must understand that this is very important, for when we are gone, who will have the power to stand up to the Dragons?"

Hawkeye nodded. He understood, at least, why his task was so important. The people of Arcadia were the last of their kind. And he could not let these people perish.

After Lucius bid Lord Raven and Lady Priscilla farewell, he marched up to Eliwood.

"The followers of Saint Elimine will play a part in the downfall of this evil," Lucius said in his soft but determined voice. "We will not let Nergal have his way."

Lyn clearly remembered how on countless occasions the Bishop had saved the lives of others with his powerful light spells. The Bishop's gentle looks certainly belied his power and skill. Eliwood nodded gravely in ascent.

"We would be honoured to have the followers of Saint Elimine at our side, Lucius," he said.

Heath's fear of death grappled with his honor and pride. Finally, he made up his mind to help Eliwood. He approached the Lords warily, knowing that they were not very familiar with him.

"My Lords…I am a deserter from Bern's military, therefore I have no rank, no honor, and I have sunk to a level lower than peasants and bandits. Yet I hope that you will allow me to fight in this battle to redeem my pride," the Wyvern Lord said.

The three Lords nodded in unanimous agreement. Heath was an excellent fighter, especially with the lance. The swiftness and accuracy of Hyperion, his faithful wyvern, only served to increase his prowess in battle. And anyway Heath had left the army for good reasons.

Eliwood looked at all the chosen fighters that stood by his side. Eleven there were, in total. Athos, Nils, Hector, Lyn, Pent, Heath, Rath, Lucius, Karel, Sain and himself.

"I should think just one more would do it," Athos rumbled. Just then, a dark blackness emerged from the shadows. Jaffar, his black cape merging into the darkness of the night, seemingly floated towards the Lords.

"Count me in." Eliwood gulped and nodded. Jaffar and Karel. Possibly the two scariest people in their ranks. But they were excellent fighters.

"Well...it seems that since the Lords already have selected the people that are going to fight in tomorrow's battle, we might as well return to Fargus' ship." Wil suggested to Rebecca. The two archers, childhood sweethearts, had reunited at the early stages of Eliwood's quest to search for his father. After Wil had finally understood why Rebecca was so jealous of Lyn, he and Rebecca had started to date, secretly and only when time allowed. However, the relationship had blossomed, and now Rebecca was fully prepared to return to Pherae with Wil.

Bartre stomped over to Dorcas with his characteristic clumsiness, and asked, "Hey, do you think we should go offer Eliwood some help?"

"They've already gotten twelve people. And anyway, Karla isn't going, is she?"

"No, I'm not." Karla appeared beside the two warriors and shrugged. Bartre blushed. He didn't know why, but whenever he got around Karla, he started to fill nervous. Rebecca had told him it was because he was in love, but he still didn't believe her. Superb and powerful warriors like him did not embrace an emotion such as love. They only knew passion for battle and the need to constantly improve their skills.

"Well then…I guess I'm not going either," Bartre managed. Karla grinned. Sure, Bartre was stupid, and ugly, be was sort of…different. She didn't really know how to describe him. She just…liked him.

"Karla." Both Bartre and Karla jumped when they heard Karel's menacing voice behind them. Dorcas just shook his head and left to join the others who were not fighting tomorrow.

"I really do not think that you should follow Bartre. However, if you should feel so strongly about it, then I would ask you to take care." Karel said.

"You." The Sword Demon unsheathed his sword and placed the point at Bartre's neck in one swift motion. "You'd better take care of my sister. Do you understand?" Bartre, who had been staring crossed eyed at the sword below his chin, nodded, trembling. He couldn't help but remember the time he had gotten on to Karel's wrong side. Only Eliwood's quick intervention had saved the warrior's life.

"Y-yes, I will," Bartre stammered. Karel turned away, satisfied. If Bartre dared to break his promise, he would have the spirit of the Sword Demon haunting him, even in his nightmares.

Finally, the ones who were chosen to fight in the last battle stood as thus :

Lord Athos, the Living Legend; Nils, one of the Dragons; Lord Eliwood, prince of Pherae, and descendant of mighty Roland; Lord Hector, marquess Ostia; Lady Lyndis, princess of Caelin and sole survivor of the deceased Lorca; Rath of the Kutolah, Heath, deserter of Bern's army; Karel, the Sword Demon; Sir Sain, knight of Caelin; Lucius, Bishop of Saint Elimine; Lord Pent, Count Reglay and Mage-General of Etruria, and Jaffar, the faned Angel of Death.

All in all, the chosen fighters were a strength to be reckoned with.

How was it? the Rath/Lyn romance part is coming in the next chapter. Please review!!


End file.
